


A Night with Jumin

by RandomGirlFandom



Series: Mystic Messenger Co-Sleep [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirlFandom/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: After a business trip to paris MC tries hard to wait up for Jumin only to fall asleep from jet lag. Jumin finds her and helps her to bed.





	A Night with Jumin

The jet lag was weighing on MC as she sat in the armchair waiting for Jumin to come home. Every so often she'd check her phone held in her hand hoping for a text or call or anything. She, Jumin and his assistant had gone to Paris for a conference on a new toy line for cats. Although she wasn't important, they took the time to visit together, it was the city of love after all. Now back, the lack of sleep had her eyes closing for a moment and then snapping back awake. After all that Jeahee and Jumin were both awake at another conference at the main company, Jumin worked for. She didn't want to nap, she couldn't, it wasn't right as Jumin was still forced to be awake and talk with others about the new toy idea. 

The clock said 10 am but her mind said 10 pm and after a few more minutes of fighting, her body relaxed, her arm drifted down and allowed the phone in her hand to fall to the floor with a light thud. Her rhythmic breathing and the clock ticking was the only thing to be heard. 

At the office Jumin was thankful to be shaking hands as it meant the end of the meeting and once the others left he smoothed back his hair and walked out as well. Jeahee greeted him, offering a coffee only to have it turned down. Sure it was only noon but all he wanted to do was go home and rest. 

"Of course Mr. Han," Jeahee said as she took the coffee, she didn't dispose of it but brought it with her. Jumin was escorted to his car and driven back home. The rest was almost a dream as he faded in and out of consciousness, sleep dragging him down. It seemed like only a moment he was asleep when he felt the car stop and the door opened. 

"Thank you. You should go home and get some rest too." Jumin said with a light smile. Jeahee bowed politely and agreed. They parted and Jumin made his way inside. 

Once inside Jumin removed his jacket and tie to get comfortable. From the door he could see MC's hair above the chair she rested in. 

"You didn't have to wait up for me...." He saw she was fast asleep and chuckled. Quietly and carefully he picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. Too tired to change, he set MC down on the bed and covered her up with the extra blanket then removed everything but his boxers and settled down beside her. It was his favorite thing to do to get comfortable and he found himself on autopilot grabbing MC around her waist with one arm and pulling her close, her body aligning with his. Although it was a little awkward to be almost nude and she was still dressed, sleep crept up on him and that combined with the warmth of the blanket and the woman's body, he fell asleep. 

The first thing MC thought when she awoke was, hot...uncomfortable in her clothes, she sleepily stripped to jut underwear and got back in bed. The sudden coldness followed by skin to skin contact had Jumin waking slowly to see what was going on. His eyes snapped awake seeing MC almost nude and he quickly averted his eyes to anything but her. 

Their trip to Paris had been stressful, long, and more importantly, it left them with some time together, but not enough to really 'get down to business'. Jumin shifted under the covers to find a more suitable spot to hide a growing issue from weeks of neglect. However when he did MC only drew closer to him. 

"Cold...." She muttered in her sleep. Being a man of good intentions Jumin couldn't ignore her request and turned over on his side to allow her to wrap her arms around him. When her knee brushed against his lower half a shiver went up his spine. This combined with the smell of her hair and breast pressed against him was almost too much and he unconsciously thrust his erection against her ever so slightly. 

I could always go take care of the problem....he thought. He then went to get up and MC would not break the hold on him. He tried to pry her arms off but to no avail. He huffed and just laid there sulking in his own arousal. 

"MC, are you awake?" He asked quietly. The woman mumbled something and her eyes opened only a little. 

"Yeah...." 

"May I kiss you?" Jumin asked politely. MC smiled and puckered her lips. They kissed, with that Jumin took the lead by rolling onto her and kissed her again. Their heads turning every so often softly taking in one another. When Jumin traced his tongue along her lip she opened and he went in to explore further. His hips bucking above her, giving in to the heat that begged him to make love. MC broke the kiss and panted, her face and body hot from the kiss. The feel of his erection grinding against her caused her own heat to react and she rocked her hips into rhythm with his. 

"Mmm...." She moaned with every movement. Jumin lifted himself up and stared down at her and gave her a seductive grin, "I should apologize for neglecting your body for so long." 

He traced a hand up her thigh and rubbed slow circles around her clit through her panties. MC jolted and her moans became louder wanting nothing more than to feel him closer. She outstretched her arms and Jumin bent down to kiss her once more and she hugged his body and ran fingers down his back. The man continued to rub her clit and finally dipping into her panties and straight to her core. The reaction was almost too much for Jumin and he stopped just briefly to remove his underwear and allowed MC to stroke him as he pleasured her with his fingers. 

"Ah...MC, I'm too close...." Jumin groaned and pulled away from her grasp. He kissed her deeply before grabbing a condom and ripping it open. As he placed it on, MC helped, sliding both hands over his length allowing it to unroll under her fingertips. 

Once complete, Jumin leaned her down over the bed, her legs dangling over the edge and he kissed her lips, down her neck, to her stomach. At her panties, he stopped and bit down on the hem of the fabric and began to pull them down. 

The sound that came from MC had his member throbbing hard, aching for attention once more. It took everything in his power not to just spread her legs and do her right there. He was a gentleman, he had to do this right. Ladies first. 

When his tongue dipped into her center, MC gasped and mewed as Jumin's tongue traced over her folds and into her core. 

"N...nyan!!!" 

Jumin stopped once more and looked at MC, both flustered and confused. The woman covered her face, "I'm...I'm sorry it's a fantasy and I got caught up...." 

"No, do that again please...." Jumin said as he trailed his tongue over her again. When the sound came out once more, it sent Jumin over the edge and he stood up and positioned himself over MC. 

"Does my beautiful kitten want more?" He teased, his voice sultry and sweet like honey. MC nodded and rocked her hips toward his member begging for entrance. 

He went in slowly, savoring every inch that was engulfed in slick warmth. MC moaned loudly, her eyes wide and she bucked her hips quickly needing the friction, her body on the edge of an orgasm. Seeing this, Jumin placed a thumb over her clit and rubbed while trusting in and out at an even pace. 

"I've missed this...MC you look and feel so good..." Jumin groaned. Both of them moving in time with one another, their bodies growing hot and sweaty as they approached climax. MC suddenly began moving her hips faster as her core tightened and released. 

"Ahh..haa Jumin!!!" She cried out. Her own orgasm triggering Jumin's as her muscles squeezed around him and he thrust deep within her as he came, holding her close, her arms and legs wrapping around him. 

With both their bodies recovered from their session, Jumin finally let go as did MC. Jumin chuckled, "You should make that sound again next time..."


End file.
